Noble City
|location= Sylvania |nextto= |nicknames=the Nobles, NC'ers |language=English |saint=''none'' |hexacode=SY-NC-01 }} Noble City is the capital of Lovia and Sylvania. There are 6,815 inhabitants, which is more than half the total Lovian population. The only international airport of Lovia is situated north of the city: the Noble City International Airport. The city is a very popular tourist destination as well. The governmental headquarters of the city are in Downtown: the Noble City Hall. As Noble City is the federal capital, Congress, the royal family and the Supreme Court are all based in the city. __TOC__ Simplified map History In 1872 Arthur Noble left California for the Lovia Archipelago. That same year he arrived with his ship, Francis II and set up the first settlement. The settlement grew fast and was named after its founder King Noble I by the Founding Fathers. The center was where the Trading Quarter is situated now. In August 1899 a wooden craftsman's house in the Trading Quarter caught fire, due to both the hot weather and the bad conditions of the house. The local firefighters weren't capable to extinguish the fire and it set out to neighboring houses. As the firefighters kept extinguishing the fire, others destroyed the surrounding houses on purpose to prevent the fire from further expansion. After days the fire was stopped from spreading and when the weather turned colder and rainy the firemen managed to stop it. The losses were great: most buildings in the Trading Quarter and the neighboring quarters were destroyed, for instance the current Downtown area. One landmark building lost in the fire was the Palace Hotel, which was fortunately subsequently rebuiltThe hotel burned down again in 1946 and wasn't rebuilt. Its location was where the Aventis headquarters are situated nowadays.. After the fire, the firefighters were reformed and made more effective. Most buildings were rebuilt in stone and less dangerous materials. Noble City has always been the most populous location in Lovia, although many inhabitants moved out from 1890 to the 1950s, to the rural towns. In 1955, under the reign of King Lucas I, the population growth stagnatedDue to a famine. and many paysans returned to Noble City for a safer and wealthier future. After the famine most new inhabitants stayed and the population peaked once more. Since 2007, under the reign of , Noble City has become the absolute center of Lovia; cultural, economical, political. Many neighborhoods were renewed, such as the blooming center: Downtown and marginal neighborhoods as Artista and Mandarin Village. The city still grows fast and is a very popular tourist attraction, which persuades lots op people to move to Lovia. The population currently is about 7,000, which is the half of the Lovian population. These figures let us know Lovia is a very urbanized country. Geography Noble City lays at the Noble City Bay, a flat area compared to the rest of Peace Island. The west of Noble City is rather hilly and very green. Neighborhoods The city is divided into neighborhoods, all with their own characteristics: * Artista, a hilly and very green neighborhood with lots of artists and philosophers. It's recently renovated and very popular to youth. * Bayside, a rather wealthy neighborhood at the bay with some great apartment buildings, restaurants and villas. * Downtown, the center of the city, with mostly governmental institutions and tall buildings. Federal, state and city institutions are based here. * Industrial Park, a highly-developped industrial area. (under construction) * Ivy Lake, a hilly and green neighborhood with a lot of fruit gardens. (under construction) * King's Gardens, the residence of the royal family. * Little Europe, a European looking neighborhood with lots of restaurants and parks. * Little Frisco, a hippie neighborhood where peace, love and nature count. Great parks, sporting facilities and the largest railway station. * Long Road, a large agricultural, natural and residential area. (under construction) * Mandarin Village, a cultural and touristic neighborhood with many fancy restaurants, shops and nice places. * Old Harbor, an industrial area near the bay with lots of green industry. * The Mall, the shopping area of Noble City. (under construction) * Trading Quarter, the oldest part of the city with a lot of shops and bars and many historical sites. * Transcity, an industrial area where transportation companies have their headquarters. Tourism and places of interest ]] ]] ]] Noble City is a very popular tourist attraction. People from all over Lovia, the United Wiki Nations, the United States and Europe visit the city. These are the tourist attraction in Noble City: Top attractions The tourist attraction top 3: # Capitol, Downtown #: The Capitol is the building in which the Congress debates and votes acts. The Prime Minister's Office and many other offices and rooms of federal importance are based in this capitol. The building is well-known and the exterior is seen as one of the most beautiful capitols of North America. # Palati Daidalo and Old Royal Palace, King's Gardens #: Palati Daidalo is the new Royal Palace, in which the King works and lives. It's situated in King's Gardens, where the Old Royal Palace is located as well. The gardens are worth visiting too. # Noble Beach, from the Old Harbor trough Little Europe #: The beaches at the Noble City Bay are collected under the name Noble Beach, except for the November Beach in King's Gardens. The beaches stretch along Noble City from the Old Harbor to Little Europe. Nature and beaches * Abraham Lincoln Park, Little Europe * Botanica, Downtown * Mandarin Park, Mandarin Village * Noble Beach, from the Old Harbor through Little Europe * November Beach, King's Gardens * Prince's Park, Old Harbor * Princess' Park, Old Harbor * Royal Gardens and other gardens around the palaces, King's Gardens * Thomas Jefferson Park, Little Europe * Vreêland Garden, Bayside * Woodstock Forest, Little Frisco Monuments * Capitol, Downtown * First Campus, Trading Quarter * King Dimitri Hotel, Downtown * Little Frisco Railway Station, Little Frisco * Nielsen's Lighthouse, Bayside * Noble City Hall, Downtown * Old Royal Palace, King's Gardens * Palati Daidalo, King's Gardens * Statue of Andreas, Trading Quarter * Sylvania State Capitol, Transcity * Transcity Railway Station, Transcity Entertainment and culture * Lovian Museum for Modern Art'The museum is based in Newhaven, Kings, but the temporary collections are located in Little Europe., Little Europe * 'Tower Mall, Downtown * Shopping area, Trading Quarter Media Lovia's most popular newspaper, The Noble City Times, is a typical Noble City newspaper and brings most news flashes from the view of Sylvanians. Transportation Just west of the capital the Highway 1 is situated. A few kilometers north of Noble City the Noble City International Airport is located. It's the largest airport of Lovia and one of the largest of the United Wiki Nations. Every year lots of tourists, businessmen and migrants pass through this airport, on there way to Noble City or another place of interest in Lovia. Noble City is the city with the most expanded railway system in Lovia. The Trans Sylvanian Railway and the Peace Island Railway both arrive in Transcity and drive pass Mandarin Village toward the terminus, Little Frisco, the busiest railway station. These two railroad make connections with Train Village SY and Hurbanova OC. Seals Noble City is, together with Newhaven, one of the only places with seals for every neighborhood. The city's seal is the oldest in Lovia and dates back more than 100 year. The Noble Ciy mayor, , has made an habit of making seals whenever a new neighborhood opens or is renewed. The newest seals are those of ArtistaImage: here. and Mandarin VillageImage: here.. Famous Noble City'ers * 1873-1887: King Arthur I, King of Lovia * 1873-1890: Stephen Robinson, Founding Father * 1873-1880: George Smith, Founding Father and writer * 1873-1926: Abigail Johnson, Founding Father * 1877-1938: King Arthur II, King of Lovia * 1902-1926: Oscar O'Neill, poet and writer * 1904-1953: Queen Lucy I, Queen of Lovia * 1907-1956: King Lucas I, King of Lovia * 1909-2007: King Arthur III, King of Lovia * 1924-1933: James M. Jackson, writer * 1991-''now'': , King of Lovia Sister cities * Christianenburg, Adlibita, since 2007 * Paris, France, since February 2008 * Sacramento, CA, United States, since March 2008 * Wikicity (Wikistad), Libertas, since 2007 References and notes See also * Hexacode * History of Lovia * Noble City Bay * Peace Island Category:Noble City nl:Noble City ro:Noble City